(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to materials for accident protecting clothes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A variety of accident protecting clothes such as fire-proof clothes have been heretofore proposed in accordance with an object of use. However, if sharp objects such as high-speed flying objects, pieces of broken glass and edged tools resulting from explosions or the like are stuck into human bodies, prior art accident protecting clothes are not sufficient to protect the bodies. That is, even if the sharp object should be stuck for example at a low speed, it is often that the protecting clothes are broken or holes are made therein to reach the human body to kill and wound the latter. In addition, in case of high-speed flying objects, even if one can check the arrival thereof at the human body, violent shocks are applied and therefore troubles such as death or serious illness due to the internal rupture occur.
To cope with these prior art problems, the body can be defended with protecting clothes formed of material enough to withstand sticking by the sharp objects and shocks resulting from the high-speed flying objects. Actually, however, the protecting clothes become so heavy that they cannot be used, and the protecting clothes are not always durable against fire or the like.